villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emerald Sustrai (RWBY Chibi)
This article is about the version of the character in the RWBY Chibi spinoff comedy series. For the main series counterpart, see Emerald Sustrai. Emerald Sustrai is a supporting antagonist from the American animated comedy webseries RWBY Chibi, the non-canon spinoff to RWBY. She is portrayed as cynical and incompetent and serves as the loyal henchwoman of Cinder Fall. She is voiced by Katie Newville, who also voiced her canon counterpart. Story Season 1 In "Save Nora!", Emerald and Mercury Black steal Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias' motorcycles. In "Evil Plans", she is seen plotting with Cinder. Ruby and Nora burst into the room, unknowing that they is evil. Cinder and Emerald desperately tries to hide a whiteboard with evil plans, but the two heroes are still totally oblivious to it. In "Pillow Fight", she makes a brief appearance after being defeated in an evil scheme by Zwei. In "Cinder Who?", Ruby Rose tries to remember Cinder's last name, resulting in visual puns. For "Cinder Mall", she is seen shopping for casual clothes with Emerald and Mercury. For "Cinder Doll", Emerald and Mercury mock their leader with a sock puppet version of her. For "Cinder LOLs", Cinder laughs at Mercury and Emerald after they fall down the stairs. For "Cinder Bawls", where world peace is achieved, Emerald, along with the other villains, is extremely distraught. In "Security Woes", she looks on, embarrassed, as Mercury continually attempts to get through airport security, but is constantly stopped due to his metal legs. In "The One with a Laugh Track", it is revealed that RWBY Chibi was "filmed before a live audience". Emerald and the other villains appear at the end for the curtain call. Season 2 In "Director Ozpin", Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder sabotage the show's opening title sequence. Mercury hits Ruby with the boom microphone, Emerald attempts to drop a spotlight on Blake, and Cinder pushes the giant rose emblem down on top of Professor Ozpin, remarking that "sometimes, it's just too easy". In "Magic Show", she teams up with Roman Torchwick, Neo, Cinder, Mercury, and a Beowolf to play Team RWBY, Zwei, and Jaune Arc in a game of soccer. However, Mercury's boots prove to be too powerful and deflates the ball after the first kick, leaving both the heroes and villains mad at him and disappointed the game is over. In "Girls Rock!", she teams up with Roman, Neopolitan, and Mercury to attack Velvet Scarlatina, but is chased off and blasted by Jaune and Zwei dressed as superheroes. In "Must Be Nice", Emerald and the other villains attend an Evil Class taught by Cinder, where she demonstrates putting dynamite in a cake. However, Emerald and the others question this method of disposing of heroes, causing Cinder to angrily light the fuse and make the cake explode in her face. In "Movie Night", Jaune suggests he and his friends see a superhero movie. The scene then cuts to Jaune's superhero alter-ego, The Hunts-Man, giving a speech on a building. The camera pans down to show Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald waiting impatiently for him to hurry up and fight. In "Cannonball", Emerald is seen at a gathering of villains led by Cinder. In "Monsters of Rock", Emerald is part of a rock band called Trouble Clef with the other villains so they can win Battle of the Bands with their music and pyrotechnics, much to Cinder's dismay. In "Battle of the Bands", Emerald and Trouble Clef enter the contest and begin to perform, but are interrupted when they find out that it is a literal battle between bands. The villains scatter, and Emerald is seen fighting with Penny before the episode ends. In "Nefarious Dreams", each of the villains are shown asleep and dreaming. Emerald dreams that she and Cinder share a tight bond, where she confesses to Cinder that she is the mother figure she has always wanted, and Cinder admits Emerald is the daughter she always wanted. Season 3 In "Evil Interview", Emerald is seen attending a meeting held by Cinder. In "Girls' Night Out", Emerald catches Mercury talking to a sockpuppet version of Cinder and confessing that he does not like Emerald or any of the other villains much, but actually has a crush on Cinder. Cinder overhears him and burns the puppet, and Emerald states that that was probably "the best girlfriend he'll ever have" before storming away. In "Prank War", Mercury and Emerald have a prank war that involves them surrounding Nepture with water, gluing Roman's hat and cane to his body, replacing Yang's ammo with confetti, and tricking Cinder into following a wild goose chase for the Winter Maiden that ends with a simple snowman. However, Emerald wins when she leaves a note for Cinder telling her that Mercury pranked her, resulting in Cinder blasting Mercury with fire and Emerald dubbing herself the "Prank Queen". Appearance Emerald's appearance is a cuter, more simplified ("Chibi") version of her canon appearance. She has mid-length green hair, red eyes, and dark skin. She wears white and green pants with belts, grey heeled boots, and a revealing white and green top. Personality Emerald is cynical and sarcastic, but also loyal to Cinder and will help her in her plans, even if the plans are absurd or obviously not going to work. She also has an egocentric side, as she sometimes doubts and even teases her boss behind her back. Despite being dimwitted herself, she is less so than some of the other villains and can point out basic things that the others fail to understand. Gallery Images Chibi_18_00019.png|Emerald plots with Cinder. Chibi_18_00025.png Chibi_21_00016.png|Emerald shopping with Cinder and Mercury. Chibi_21_00018.png|Emerald laughs as Cinder falls down stairs. Chibi_22_00008.png|Emerald waiting for Mercury to go through airport security. Chibi2_03_00024.png|Emerald vs. Weiss Schnee. Chibi2_11_00022.png|Emerald, Cinder, and Mercury wait for Jaune to fight them. Snip20171014 2.png|Emerald in Trouble Clef. Snip20171014_8.png|Trouble Clef performs. EmeraldLamenting.png|Emerald in the original show. Videos RWBY Chibi - Episode 18 RWBY Chibi - Episode 21 Trivia *Emerald is voiced by Marina Inoue in the Japanese dub, who also dubs for her canon counterpart and voiced Dark Tohka. Navigation Category:RWBY Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Female Category:Incompetent Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Dimwits Category:Parody/Homage Category:Betrayed Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mischievous